


Long Nights for You and Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin!Nick, Future Don!Lucifer, Lucifer Smoking, M/M, Mafia AU, Noted Bad Relationship with Father, Oh wait that's all of SPN, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Nick do a job. After a phone call, Nick decides it's time for him to take care of Lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Long Nights for You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally been sitting in my notebook for two weeks

A knife glistened red in the moonlight. Somewhere, an owl gave a hoot. Lucifer raised his face up to the clear night sky, relaxing. 

Nick came up beside him. “We’re alone,” he said. “Our housekeeper said she’ll wait to bring up breakfast by two hours, and our man said he’ll take care of the trash.” 

“Make sure that he understands which dump,” Lucifer said. “I don’t feel like replacing garbage men this month.” 

“I will, promise,” Nick agreed. 

They stood in silence, listening to the night. Neither one of them spoke; there was no need to. 

The silence was broken when Lucifer pulled a cigarette out of a crushed carton. The flint being stuck inside the lighter made Nick look at his twin beside him. “Those things will kill you,” he chided. 

“So will our line of work,” Lucifer replied casually, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He offered it to Nick, who shook his head. Lucifer shrugged and placed the cigarette back between his index finger and middle finger in an elegant way. Like he was a classy lady. 

“Do you think he’s awake?” Nick asked him. There was no need to state who ‘he’ was.

Lucifer shrugged. “No idea,” he said. “Don’t care. He doesn’t do our job.” He took another drag of his cigarette and ashed it. Nick watched his twin, admiring to himself how handsome and dangerous he looked, in his all black suit that didn’t look rumpled despite what just happened, smoking a cigarette like he didn’t have a care in the world. His twin was the most dangerous man he knew, and he  _ loved  _ that. Absolutely loved it. 

Lucifer’s phone rang, and he answered it without looking at caller ID. “Lucifer. Mhm. Yes, it’s done. Yes, it was by the book.” He paused, listening to whomever was on the line. He exhaled roughly. “My twin isn’t a fuckin’ animal… sure, we had some fun, but I know how to keep an eye on his bloodlust.” 

Nick knew who it was then, and he sighed. He hated it when their father called while they were on the job. Lucifer even more so, since it was to complain about Nick’s fascination with torture and his pride in his work, and that Lucifer seemed to encourage it. At least, their Father thought that. 

“Father, Nick is the best assassin since the Four Horsemen were in charge,” Lucifer said. “That’s high praise for anyone who came after the Horseman Death.” He paused, listening. Nick saw his jaw clench tightly, a new anger tick that’s only appeared in the past year. “We’ll get home when we get there.” He hung up, spitting on the ground. 

Nick stepped in front of Lucifer and took his free hand. Lucifer squeezed it gratefully. Nick took in the dark circles and bags under his twin’s eyes, the tightened muscles in his face and neck, the fact that his cheekbones seemed to be more pronounced than usual. “When did you last eat?” Nick asked, nurse mode having kicked in. 

Lucifer shrugged. “A snack or a meal?” he asked in reply, an answer in and of itself. 

“C’mon, the cleaning crew knows what to do,” the assassin told his future Don, “we’re going to go through a drive thru, getting you some food, and then we’re going to  _ our  _ house, where you  _ will _ get a full eight hours of sleep. And I am going to top you, because you need it, okay?” 

“But I have contracts to write-” Lucifer started to say, but Nick cut him off. 

“Fuck the contracts and everything else you have to do, your health is far more important,” Nick said firmly. “I love you, and that’s why I’m not letting you kill yourself with work.” 

Lucifer exhaled slowly, and gave a slow nod. “Okay,” he said. He finished his cigarette. He field stripped it and pocketed the filter. Just in case. 

“Let’s go, angel,” Nick smiled, kissing Lucifer’s cheek and leading him to their car. “I’m driving, give me the keys.” 

Lucifer sighed and looked at Nick. “No way of getting out of this, is there?” he asked. 

“Nope,” Nick said. He grabbed Lucifer’s jacket and dived into the right hand pocket for the keys. “Love you, Luci.”

Lucifer gave a tired smile. “I love you too, Nicky.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr for updates and shenanigans: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter for shitposting and randomness: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok for dumbfuckery: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
